This invention relates to apparatus having the dual capability of unscrewing closure lids from containers such as jars, and causing endwise compactive crushing of thin-walled aluminum beverage cans.
In kitchens dealing with food preparation and serving, whether commercial operations such as restaurants and institutional facilities, or private home facilities, there is frequent need to open containers sealed by screw-type closure lids. There is also a general need to compact empty aluminum cans so that the compacted cans will occupy less space during their accumulation prior to transport to a metal recycling operation.
Although both operations can be done manually, there is considerable convenience in utilizing mechanical devices for these tasks. Suitable devices have been available for the performance of each function. However, in view of the limited space availability in most kitchens, the presence of one device of small size would be considered preferable to the presence of two separate space-occupying devices. Furthermore, from a cost standpoint, a single device might be less expensive than two separate devices, especially where certain features of each device are duplicated.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having the dual capability of unscrewing closure lids and crushing thin-walled metal cans.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus of the aforesaid nature which occupies less space than would two devices for separately providing the same dual capability.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a dual function apparatus of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.